Romeo and Juliet New Scene
by alynleo415
Summary: This was an English extra credit assignment- It replaces scene 3.5 from Romeo and Juliet, and creates an alternate ending for the play. Enjoy! :


**Hi everyone! Well, this was an assignment for extra credit in english class, and I decided to put it up here. Basically we were supposed to write a scene for Romeo and Juliet (yes, the real Shakespeare Version) that would create an alternate ending for it. Oh yeah-the tricky part? We had to write it in Shakespeare language. (the whole ten syllables per line, iambic pentameter) Well, I did the ten syllables, but I didn't bother with iambic pentameter. Too confusing.**

**Anyways, this would replace scene 3.5 (Act 3, Scene 5) from the play, but it's also asuming that Capulet didn't talk to Paris right before this or set their wedding for two days later. **

**Also, this will probalby only make much sense if you've already read Romeo and Juliet. But enjoy! Read and Review!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I definetley don't own Romeo and Juliet. Duh. You only have to read this to understand why :)**

**(I'm writing chapters of SGA-next generation and A troubling past as fast as I can-hope to have them up soon!!)**

_

* * *

__Capulet's Orchard_

_Enter Romeo and Juliet (from afar)_

_Romeo_:

Where art thou, my sweet love? My Juliet?

_Juliet_:

He calls to me! My lord, my Romeo!

His voice, the sound of a thousand angels,

Caressing my soul and my troubled heart.

O bless'd angel! Take from me my burden!

_Romeo_:

My love, thy beauty brings peace to my heart.

A thousand times, I beg thy forgiveness!

_Juliet_:

I blame not thee for Tybalt's death, oh love.

Not for a thousand Tybalt's slain today,

Would I turn away from thee, my good husband.

Why does the world torment the bond we share?

For now you are exiled from Verona.

If fate does take from me my time with you,

Then let death seal our everlasting love!

_Romeo_:

Fear not, for my feelings are one with thee.

I believed you thought me a devil.

Twas in thoughts of my resting coz and thee

That I acted in such rash a manner.

But soft, I have been at the Friar's cell,

Where even the souls of corrupted men

Find assistance and forgiving of sins.

And twas there we devised our strategy.

_Juliet_:

I pray thee, speakest of the Friar's plan!

Defy we Capulet and Montague?

_Romeo_:

O Fortunate was I in punishment,

That my crime did not warrant certain death.

Rather only a simple banishment.

Fair maiden, keep thy angelic ears wide,

I pray thee, dawn ascends the horizon,

And our time grows short as morning soon comes.

My punishment hath stripped me of my rights,

My future wilt not be in Verona.

Does thee wish to doth thy name Capulet?

_Juliet_:

I promised to follow thee, my good husband,

Throughout the world, from one land to the next.

Still that promise holds true, for I love thee,

And my love is a great flowing river,

That grows more and more powerful

At every bend and curve along its path.

Nay, my love is even greater than this!

Never then shall I be a Capulet!

_Romeo_:

My love, like that of thy river, is strong,

The golden chariot of the noon sky,

A shining light which can never be hid.

So, Juliet, I doth my name also,

And never will I be a Montague!

_Juliet_:

Oh sweet, sweet Romeo, what art thou plan?

My ears long to drink in your strategies.

I pray thee, deny me no longer, speak!

_Romeo_:

The good Friar Laurence hath suggested

That we take our leave of fair Verona

Within a fortnight.

_Juliet_:

If this art thy good Friar's well thought plan,

Than let no more ties bind me to this place.

_Romeo_:

Your kinsmen will surely follow us, lady.

Pack much food and good supplies for our run,

For any entrance into another town,

Will surely mean our untimely end.

We will stray far from the well traveled path,

So as not to allow them to trace us.

Then, we will settle in a distant land,

Far from the conflict of our two houses,

And it is there, in that most blessed land,

Where our love will never again be forsaken.

_Juliet_:

It seems a hundred, nay a thousand years,

Until that time when we can love freely.

But my will is strong, like my Romeo's.

And I pray, with all of my married heart,

That we will soon reach the place you speak of,

Or else let death's embrace forever intertwine us.

_Romeo_:

O fair Juliet, I must leave thee now,

For the sun hath broke the far horizon.

By the hour of ten I shall come,

Tonight be waiting here for me by then.

We shall escape the streets of Verona,

And finally take our leave of this life.

_Juliet_:

Adieu, adieu! Blessed sweet Romeo,

I shall wait for thee.

_Romeo_:

Farewell, my beautiful wife Juliet.

_Exit Romeo._

_Juliet_:

And a thousand times goodnight, my sweet lord.

_Exit Juliet._


End file.
